la fille de Severus Rogue
by eloune
Summary: Qui est cette nouvelle ? Quelle est son rapport avec le professeur Rogue ? Qu'elle lien la lie au grand Harry Potter ? Pourquoi la nouvelle semble t'elle si familière à Harry? Que cache t'elle à Harry, à Dumbledore, au monde sorcier ? 1ère fic
1. 1 : Le drôle voyage dans le pou

- - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 1 : Le drôle voyage dans le poudlard express

- - - - - - - -

_Voici venu le jour de la rentrée des classes pour les élèves de Poudlard._

Harry avait encore passé son dernier mois de vacances chez Ron. Et les voici sur le quai du train 9 ¾ pour partir vers une 6ème année à Poudlard. Le train siffle, ils se dépêchent d'y monter.

Ron dit d'un ton soulagé :

_-_ A enfin, ils nous lâchent. Hermione, je ne croyais pas que tes parents étaient pires que ma mère quand il s'agit des au revoir.

_-_ là ! T'as de la chance, ils ont été rapides pour une fois.

_-_ ma pauvre Hermy.

_- _je ne voudrais pas vous déranger les tourtereaux mais il faudrait bien trouver une cabine, si possible libre, intervient Harry

Ils se mirent en route mais ne trouvâmes aucune cabine vide sauf la dernière où une fille de leur âge dormait profondément. Son visage était fin, voire angélique, ses cheveux étaient un mélange d'un noir vif et d'un auburn discret. Son corps endormi était musclé mais en restant pour autant fin.

Ron dit à mi-voix :

_-_ je pense que nous pouvons nous installer si nous ne parlons pas trop fort pour de ne pas la réveiller. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie qu'on la réveille. On dirait qu'elle a notre âge.

_-_ Ron t'a raison, installons nous et restons discrets. Vous l'avez déjà vu cette fille à l'école ? On dirait bien qu'elle soit de notre année dit Harry.

_-_ c'est bizarre, murmura Hermione

_-_ qu'est qui est bizarre ? dirent en cœur les garçons.

_- _dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard aucun élève n'a été inscrit ou même répartit à part en 1ère année. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est une 1ère année dit-elle.

_-_ J'imagine que c'est dans le bouquin de Poudlard. Mais pour Harry, Dumbledore a déjà changé ou modifié certains règlements.

_-_ mais il faut quand même de bonne raison pour changer les règlements. affirma Harry.

Ron dit en rigolant : toi, t'as une bonne raison c'est quoi, Harry ? Sauveur du monde ou ne peut obéir à aucune loi existante.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malefoy et ses acolytes.

_-_ alors, je vois que Mr Potter prend ces aises en rigolant comme un phoque avec ses amis que ne vaut pas mieux que lui. ricana Drago.

_-_ je me tairais, fils à papa lança Ron.

_-_ oh ! On dirait que sous cette touffe orange, il aurait un cerveau malgré tout mais si je ne pense pas qu'y dépasse un petit poids. Rétorqua Drago et ses bouffons rigolèrent.

Tout ce remue ménage avait réveillé la fille qui cria : « Mais taisez-vous à la fin. ». Puis claqua des doigts.

Et pendant ce temps, dans le train, deux professeurs parlèrent en marchant :

_-_ Severus, je crois que Albus a exagérer sur la protection que nous, des professeurs surveillent le train alors que tout le monde sait que le train est déjà hyper protégé avec des centaines de sortilèges et incantations et que pour les problèmes entre élèves, les préfet(e)s et préfet(e) en chef sont là.

_-_ mais Minerva, tu sais aussi bien que moi et Albus, que Voldemort est bien plus puissant qu'avant et s'il veut bien commencer l'année, il pourrait lui et ses mangemorts attaquer le train.

_-_ tu as raison. Mais depuis que Voldemort est revenu, les gens commencent à comprendre qu'il est de retour et que Fudge leur ment.

_-_ ils comprennent enfin, ces idiots. Je me demandais, si un jour, ils le comprendront mais je pense que certain, même quand Voldemort les tueront, ils ne le comprendront pas.

_-_ Severus, ce n'est pas leur faute, s'ils sont dirigés par un imbécile qui ne pense qu'à son pouvoir et son argent. Même le reste de sa famille ne compte pas pour lui. Même vous, vous tenez plus à votre famille que lui.

_-_ en quoi en avez vous la preuve que se tient à ma famille ? Dit-il soudainement t'un ton froid-glacial.

_- _tout ce que vous fessez pour votre fille, montre à quel point vous tenez à elle, peu de père ferait tout cela. Autant pour sa sécurité, son bonheur, ses études, vous faîtes tout votre possible. Et je voie quand vous la regardez que vos yeux pétillent de bonheur et de fierté.

_-_ Comment de ne pas être fière d'elle, elle est intelligente, belle, à un esprit de compétition sans être mauvaise joueuse.

_-_ je pourrais ajouter que c'est une perle comme élève et je ne le dis que pour des cas éxectionnels et elle a un potentielle impressionnant. Dire que pendant 2 mois, elle a rattrapé 6 années et surtout que dans toute, bien toutes les matières, même études des moldus, des ruines,... Elle est la meilleur et même au-dessus de Melle Granger et elle pourrait battre de nombreux grands sorciers et sorcières. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas accepté de passée ces ASPICs, si ce n'est pas pour lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque ou pouvoir passer une année avec vous.

_-_ mais elle a quand même posé des conditions pour pouvoir étudié à Poudlard.

C'est à ce moment qui fut tirer de leur discutions quand une Ginny tout affolée leur fonça dessus en criant « Professeurs, professeurs »

_-_ qu'est qui se passe Ginny ? Demanda d'un ton calme la directrice des griffondors alors qu'elle était en elle apeurée.

_-_ c'est…Harry…. Malefoy…

_-_ donc ce n'est qu'encore une de leur histoire de querelle incessante. conclue Rogue

_-_ non, ils….plus bougé…statues

_-_ Melle Weasley, calmé vous et expliqué-nous clairement la situation. Dit Minerva en prenant la jeune adolescente par les épaules.

Un rire froid résonna dans le couloir et elles purent voir professeur Rogue appuyer contre le mur se tordant de rire tellement qu'il était presque allongé au sol. McGonagall se demandait ce qui avait put le mettre dans un tel état et craignant une attaque des mangemorts. Severus se calma et demanda à la griffondor si elle n'avait pas vu une fille entrain de lire ou de dormir dans la même cabine.

Ginny se demandant si son terrible professeur de potion allait bien lui répondit : Oui, il y avait une fille de l'âge d'Harry qui ne bougeait pas non plus mais en y repensant, je pense plutôt qu'elle dormait.

McGonagall se sentit tout de suite rassurée même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Menez-nous à leur cabine, d'autre savent-ils ce qui s'est passé ? ordonna Rogue

Ginny se dirigeait vers leur cabine et répondit par le négatif à son professeur. Elle se demandait ce que son professeur savait sur la situation qui pour elle semblait grave, alors que pour lui, elle lui semblait drôle.

Arrivés devant la porte, Severus ouvrir la porte et il put voir les 3 serpentards et les 3 griffondors debout en se lançant des regards noirs. La scène était fixée les personnages ressemblaient plus à des statuts de cire. Rogue se dirigeait vers le coin de la pièce et se retrouva devant la jeune qui était sa fille et la secoua lentement pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle grogna, mais ouvrir les yeux, en voyant son père devant elle, elle se demanda ce qui fessait là. Elle regarda la pièce et vit les corps fixés et se rappela leur dispute.

« _-_oupppsss ! Je crois m'avoir rendormit avant d'avoir réglé leur problème. Je pense que tu veux que je les défixe, non ?

_-_ Oui, tout juste » répondit calmement Rogue

Ginny je demandais qui elle était pour tutoyer son professeur alors que tous les autres professeurs ne le tutoyaient même pas, à pars Dumbledore ou sa directrice de maison. Et que Rogue ne lui avait rien dit et lui avait répondu d'une voie douce qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû entendre sortir de la gorge de son professeur de potion.

La fille se leva et chercha sa baguette à côté d'elle, mais ne la trouva pas puis elle regarda son sac. C'était un sac de sport moldu d'un bleu sombre qui avait été trafiqué magiquement car il avait que trois poches mais grâce à des codes qu'on composait dans un des 3 boîtiers la poche s'ouvrait sur des affaires différentes.

« Et zut ! Et puis tempis ma baguette est dans mon sac, mais dans un bric à brac énorme, j'ai la flemme de la cherché. »

McGonagall proposa : «Si vous voulez tous les deux, je les désorcelle.

_- _Minerva, si tu veux essaye mais je ne pense pas que tu y arrives» répondit calmement son collègue.

Après plusieurs sorts et incantations, du professeur de métamorphose, les statuts étaient toujours les mêmes.

Ginny paniqua, elle tremblait et dit : « Ils ne vont jamais redevenir vivant. »

« _-_Sev', je peux ? » dit sa fille en soutenant Ginny qui ne tenait plus sur ces jambes. Ginny retrouva un peu du poil de bête en n'entendant le nom qu'elle avait utilisé pour appeler son professeur.

D'un signe résigné, il acquiesça puis elle claqua des doigts et les statues répriment leur mouvement. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avant de tomber, s'assirent tous sur les banquettes et se demandait ce qui s'était passé.

« Bon, je pense que je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement dans ce train donc mon très cher, je vous pique vos appartements. Je serais à l'heure à la grande salle pour le repas. »dit l'adolescente à son père.

Elle posa doucement Ginny sur une des banquettes pris son sac et disparut dans un nuage bleu. Tous les gens furent étonnés de la disparition de la fille sauf Rogue.

« _-_ je pense que vous êtes contents. Je ne veux pas savoir qui de l'un à embêter l'autre par de stupides plaisanteries débiles de gamin de 4 ans. Trois d'entre vous quitterez cette cabine. Et je ne veux pas encore avoir affaire à vous avant l'arrivée du train sinon c'est 100 points en moins pour votre maison même pour vous les serpentards, vous avez compris ? Et à cause de vous je viens de me faire voler mes appartements à Poudlard. » dit Rogue d'une voix meurtrière et en lançant des regards noires au 6 fautives. Puis s'éloignèrent en compagnie de Minerva qui n'avait rien dit mais avait montré son accord avec les paroles de son collègue.

Une fois, la troupe de Malefoy partit. Ginny leur raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils s'étaient fixé.

« - aucun de vous se rappellent comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cet état ?

_-_ non, petite sœur nous nous rappelons que quand cette drôle de fille a claqué des doigts. Puis quand vous étiez tous dans la cabine.

_-_ grand frère, tu sais qu'elle a aussi claqué des doigts pour vous rendre votre aspect d'origine. Alors que même Minerva n'avait pas réussit. Vous pensez que c'est de la magie ? Mais elle n'avait sa baguette car après, elle a dit qu'elle était dans son sac.

_-_ si c'est de la magie cela doit être de la magie sans baguette ou de la magie non-humain, Hermione sais-tu plus de chose sur ce sujet ? demanda Harry

_-_ j'ai lu des choses dessus à la bibliothèque mais je devrais y retourner pour approfondir le sujet. Je sais que c'est une façon de pensée autrement comme les elfes ou les autres espèces intelligentes. Et que les autres espèces sont très méfiantes et n'apprennent presque jamais leur magie à une autre race. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Ginny intervient : « Il n'a pas que ça de bizarre, elle a appelé le professeur Rogue, Sev' et mon très cher et il semblait la connaître. Et aussi, vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment piqué les appart' de Rogue et on dirait qu'elle a transplané, mais elle n'est pas majeure…

Ils parlèrent de la nouvelle pendant tout le trajet, chaque question en emmenait d'autre et c'est comme çà qu'ils firent une liste de chose à découvrir sur cette mystérieuse inconnue :

1) Prénom, nom, age

2) Humain ?

3) Le lien qu'elle a avec Rogue

4) Que fait-elle à Poudlard ?

5) …


	2. 2 : La nouvelle

- - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle.

- - - - - - - -

_Arrivés du train, à Poudlard_.

Harry et ses amis descendent et se mettent en marche vers les calèches après avoir saluée Hagrid. Quand brusquement Ginny donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et dit regardez en pointant Rogue et Hagrid du doigt.

« Pr Rogue, Héllènis doit venir avec les 1er dans les barques.

elle est déjà au château » Lui répondit sèchement Rogue en partant ne laissant pas le temps à Rubéus de poser plus de questions.

Ron demanda à ses amis :

« - vous pensez que la fille du train s'appelle Héllènis. Et comment Hagrid la connais-il ?

d'autres questions à rajouter à la liste dit pensivement Hermione »

Ils montèrent dans une calèche. Les professeurs avaient monté eux aussi dan les calèches. Arrivés dans le hall de l'école, ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle et c'est à ce moment qui remarquèrent l'absence de leur professeur de potions. Les 1ère années se firent répartir dans leur maison et comme chaque année un nombre d'élèves équivalent se partageaient les 4 tables. McGonagall était partit remettre le chapeau et le tabouret dans le bureau du directeur. Puis vient le discours de Dumbledore :

« Voici le professeur Colred, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et aussi avant que vos estomacs criant famine se raciasistent se voudrait vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui va être partagé à demi temps entre cette école et une autre pendant le reste de cette année et suivra les cours des 7 années. Elle ne sera dans aucune des maisons de Poudlard donc tous les 7 années devront l'avoir dans une de leur classe. »

Le bruit qui suivit ce discours était composé de questions posées à ses voisins. quand le silence revient Albus reprit :

« Voici donc Héllènis D.R.SESS »

Severus avait enfin réussit de sortir de cette masse d'élèves débordant d'hormones et s'était dirigé vers son appartement, qui n'est pas comme on pourrait croire dans un cachot, mais dans une petite tour tranquille. Il passa derrière une tapisserie qui représentait une troupe de fée jouant dans une forêt ; montant plusieurs marches et arriva dans une petite salle ronde qui tenait lieu de couloir. 2 portes et un petit escalier qui menait à une 3ème étaient les seules lieus que gardait la tour. Il rentra dans l'appartement de gauche, son appartement et se dirigeait vers sa chambre à coucher où il trouva sa fille roulée en boule sur son lit, entrain de dormir paisiblement. Il avait bien eu raison d'aller la chercher sinon elle aurait sûrement dormit jusqu'au lendemain. Il se mit sur le lit, et commença à la réveiller doucement en lui murmurant : « Ma chérie, ma petite princesse, c'est l'heure de se levée » . Un grognement lui répondit : « je veux encore dormir. Papa, laisse-moi tranquille » Rogue la secouant un petit peu plus fort. Elle ouvrit un œil et marmonna : « quelle heure ? » Son père lui répondit.

Elle sauta du lit, maintenant bien réveiller et sautillant dans tout les sens : « je suis à la bourre. Moi, qui voulait prendre une douche et mes affaires qui sont froissées et je ne sais pas où dans mon sac. Je suis morte.

« calme-toi, va prendre ta douche, je te prépare des affaires. Aller oust ! »

Elle obéit calmement à son père et fila vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Severus pensa : Elle est vraiment comme sa mère, une vraie tête en l'air quand elle n'a pas ses heures de sommeil. Et il commença à chercher les robes de sa fille dans le sac qui ressemblait plus à un .Et quand il les trouva enfin entre une dizaine de livres. Il leur jeta un sort de repassage puis les posa devant la porte de salle de bain et attendit que sa fille soit lavée et habillée. Quand elle sortit enfin, elle lui répondit joyeusement qu'elle était prête et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue bloqua alors la porte et lui dit : « tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce si tu n'es pas coiffée correctement et avec ta baguette magique.

oupss ! je l'avais oublié celle là.

tiens, cadeau c'est un étui pour ta baguette je pense que tu en auras besoin au moins pour le depuis sinon tu risques de la perdre ou de te faire remarquer en utilisant de la magie sans baguette pour le retrouvé.

merci papa.

mais maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu ne bouge plus, le tant que je te coiffe.

tu as dit que je ne devais pas me faire remarquer mais si tu me coiffe alors c'est mal parti dit-elle en rigolant.

arrête de bouger. »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrit McGonagall entra suivit de la nouvelle. Tous les regards se tournaient vers elles. Ils purent voir une fille, âgé de sûrement 16 ans, entré avec assurance. On aurait dit que ces pas ne touchait même pas le sol tellement elle marchait avec grâce. Et sa chevelure était coiffée d'une façon très esthétique qui la mettait en valeur. Les garçons la dévisageaient du regard.

Hermione chuchota à Harry et Ron :

« - c'est la fille du train.

tu en es sur, on ne dirait vraiment pas, celle du train semblait plus. Je ne sais pas mais on dirait vraiment pas que se sont les mêmes remarqua Ron

je pense qu'elle était tout simplement en colère et qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormit. Et que maintenant, elle a assez dormit. Vous savez mon oncle ()()()() changeait très rapidement d'humeur selon s'il avait bien ou mal dormir. Et regardez à la table des professeurs Rogue est de retour. »

Elles étaient arrivées à la table des professeurs et McGonagall était partit s'asseoir à sa place. Albus parla :

« Voici votre nouvelle camarade et je compte surtout sur les 7ème années pour l'accueillir chaudement. Elle partagera la ou les tables de la ou les maisons qu'elle voudra dans la grande salle. Melle Sess allée vous asseoir dans une table. » Le directeur la voyant hésiter lui proposa : « Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui n'aller pas vous asseoir chez les serdaigles ? »

Elle dirigea vers leur table et demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir en leur compagnie. Les serdaigles de 7ème années acceptèrent. Et ils commencèrent à manger en discutant gaiement.

Ron la bouche peine parla :

« ecch semmbl symptch

Ron, t'es sympa mais ne parle pas la bouche pleine car tu nous postillonne dessus moi et Hermione.

Harry a raison finit ta bouche et après parle.

Ron déglutit et puis s'exprima : « ce que je disais c'est qu'elle semble sympathique, la nouvelle.

à ok, là on comprend toute suite mieux, c'est vrai qu'elle semble gentille qu'en penses-tu du Hermy ?

vous savez les garçons, je donnerais mon avis sur elle quand je la connaîtrais un peu mieux. Car toutes les personnes belles ou gentilles ne sont pas toujours du côté du bien.

Bien parler ma Hermione.

bravo Ron, tu fais des progrès avec Hermione, tu l'as appelée « MA » Hermione.

moi, mais non je ne l'ais pas appelé comme ça tu divague mon vieux ». Dit Ron précipitamment en devenant rouge comme une écrevisse.

Harry rigola et les joues de Hermione devint aussi rouge que celle de Ron. Harry sait que cet 2 là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais tous les 2 sont trop timide donc Harry avait décidé pendant les vacances de les mettrent ensemble. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions sur eux deux ensemble.

La fin du dîner approcha et Héllènis étaient en discutions avec un certain Nicolas et parlèrent d'enchantements. Nicolas est un grand garçon, mais maigre comme un clou, mais à ce repas il avait avalé plus de nourriture que tous les 7ème années de la table, mais son ami lui avait appris qu'il pouvait manger autant de nourriture que son estomac le permettait _(ce qui veut dire le triple de votre estomac),_ mais ne prenait pas un gramme. Quand la fin du dîner sonna, Albus leur permis de sortir de table et d'aller retrouver les bras de Morphés. Nicolas l'interpella :

« -Hell' _(surnom qu'on lui avait donné) _tu dors où ? Tu n'es dans aucune maison.

je dormirais sûrement dans une chambre à pars.

faudrait que nous la montre. Bien sûr que si tu veux ?

il n'y pas de problème, je vous la montrerais quand elle serait un petit peu plus propre et que mes affaires soient rangées.

donc à la saint glinglin.

arrête de te foutre de ma gueule » et elle donna un petit coup sur la tête.

« Moi, non ! Je n'oserais pas de manquer de respect, et ton vocabulaire ! »

Nicolas se tut brutalement et blanchit à vitesse grand V. Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Héllènis et une voix glaciale lui parla : « Le directeur veut vous voir Melle Sess. » Sans se retourné Hell' dit au revoir à Nicolas, puis parla au possesseur de la main « je vous suis professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous me guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Suivez-moi. Et ne traîner pas en route ». ordonna son professeur.

Dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Héllènis posa une question à son père :

dit, pourquoi tu es comme çà avec les autres élèves et professeurs ?

comme quoi ?

froid, sadique, fessant le vieux con. Je sais que certain des élèves son pire que des ignorants mais comme même.

je suis désolé ma chérie mais quand j'ai perdu ta mère si tu étais pas encore en vie je pense que je m'aurais tué.

sans venger le conducteur du camion.

non, c'est vrai je pense que je l'aurais tué avant de le rejoindre. Quand tu as eu l'Accident et que c'est à cause de moi que tu l'as eu.

mais non, papa je n'ais pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance.

donc c'est pour ça que tu t'es forcé une carapace. Pour que personne ne te fasse confiance et donc que tu ne trahis personne.

…

tu ne réponds pas donc je dois avoir juste. Mais ta carapace fond à la présence du soleil ou des rayons de soleil.

pourquoi moi et ta mère nous avons eu la mauvaise idée de t'appeler rayon de soleil en grec !

c'est un mystère.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Et Rogue prononça « carambar au caramel » et l'entrée s'ouvrir. Puis ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui les attendait. Albus leur expliqua la raison de leur convocation :

« C'est pour savoir où tu vas loger ? Car tu n'appartiens à aucunes des maisons, et comme dans une semaine, tu reprends aussi les cours dans ton autre école et que tu auras un emploi du temps aménagé. J'aimerais qu'un professeur soit près des lieux que tu habiteras car Voldemort est très proche et veut attaquer Poudlard. Le lieu pour de loger n'est pas évitant. As-tu déjà une idée ?

Je pensais pouvoir habiter dans l'appartement qui est au-dessus de mon père. La pièce est un peu sale, mais un peu de magie et ce serait une chambre correcte. Je ne veux pas si possible avoir des plus grandes chambres que les autres élèves. Et comme çà, je serais près de mon père qui étant un professeur peu me protéger.

très bonne idée. Severus cela ne vous gène t'il pas qu'elle soit près de vos appartements ?

non, je l'ais déjà surporté pendant presque les 2 mois des vacances dans mes appartements et cela ne m'a posé aucun problème. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

dons tout est OK. Mais l'appartement ne saura pas près avant demain après-midi. Je pense que tu devrais encore dormir chez ton père » dit le directeur à Héllènis.

« je pense que cela pourra tout à fait convenir quand penses-tu »? demanda Severus à son seul enfant.

« et comme cela ne te pose aucun problème. Je ne vois pas d'objection pour ce projet. » sur cette dernière phrase de la fille. Severus et Héllènis partit rejoindre leurs appartements.

Dumbledore était encore dans son bureau après la discussion avec la famille Rogue. Il réfléchissait. _(on rentre dans les pensées de notre cher directeur)._

Je me demande toujours le même chose, depuis que sa fille est arrivée qui peut bien être sa mère ? je sais bien que Rogue de me dira rien, si il ne veut pas et sa fille, je l'ai appris vite ,qu'elle est encore pire que son père. Elle est très douée, elle a un potentiel énorme et je pense qu'elle le sait et le cache, mais pourquoi ? Je n'ais jamais vu une élève apprendre si vite. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, elle a voulut rester à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année, alors qu'elle aurait pu directement avoir ses ASPICs haut les mains. Peut-être pour être plus proche de son père, car vivre 15 ans sans son père ça se comprend mais elle le verrait qu'un tout petit peu moins si elle n'était pas élèves. Je dois éclaircir cette histoire le plus tôt possible. Dans qu'elle école magique d'Angleterre peu d'elle bien être, il n'y a pas d'autre école de magie ''humaine'' en Angleterre, donc cela veut dire qu'elle va dans une école de magie non humaine et qu'elle a un don pour ça. Donc comme Rogue est 100 humain, sa mère doit avoir une partie de son sang non-humaine. Et on revient à la question, mais qui est sa mère ?

Et son regard qui étant des fois enfantin et d'autre fois montre la dureté du monde. Comment cet enfant a t'elle une compréhension si grande du monde ? Normalement les adolescents que j'accueille ne l'apprennent des fois jamais alors qu'elle a que 16 ans et que ses jugements sont tout le temps justes, bien réfléchis et sages. Qu'est ce qu'elle a vécue, pour que si jeune, elle voie le malheur et les bêtises que les Hommes font.


	3. 3 : Le premier jour de cours

- - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 3 : Le premier jour de cours

- - - - - - - - -

A 6h50, la grande salle est presque vite, quelque très rare courageux et lève tôt sont entrains de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les professeurs Rogue, Hagrid et Dumbledore sont les seuls enseignants hors du lit. Et deux élèves des serdaigles de 7ème années avec un serpentard de 5ème et un pousouffle de 2ème année qui sont aussi là. Les professeurs sont habitués à ses 4 élèves qui voient presque tous les matins.

Hagrid demanda à Rogue :

Votre petite diablesse dort-elle encore pour une fois ?

Je ne voie pas pourquoi vous lui avez assigné ce débile surnom. Mais vous répondre non elle dort pas mais vers 5h, elle a quitté son lit douillé pour faire un jogging.

Elle vous a réveillée, pour que vous saviez l'heure quelle est partit ?

Non, elle m'a laissé un mot, et si elle m'avait réveillé, elle se serait prise un tas d'avada kedrava en pleine tête.

Je voie que monsieur n'aime pas être levé vers les 4 heures du mat'.

Hagrid, taisez-vous. Ce n'est pas à vous, que pendant les vacances, votre fille vous emmène faire du jogging tous les matins à 6h pendant 4 heures d'affilées sans s'arrêter.

Albus rigola : « c'est vrai quand on voyait votre tête à la fin, on aurait dit que vous étiez plus que mort.

Ne rigolez pas Albus, mais c'est vrai, elle m'a tuée. »

A ce moment une nouvelle élève entra, ce n'était que Hélllènis. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, et elle portait un semblant de l'uniforme de l'école. Mais elle avait modifié la robe traditionnelle, celle là était plus longue mais ouverte sur les deux côtés au niveau des hanches jusqu'en bas, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être bloqué pendant de grands mouvements de jambes. Elle était serrée au niveau du torse mais aux jambes et aux bras, elle était ample. Héllènis regarda les différentes tables et s'assit à celle des serdaigles où était Nicolas et Grégoire. Nicolas fit remarquer à son ami :

« Tu voies, nous les lève-tôt , nous sommes pas une espèces en voie de disparition. Regarde voici une autre.

Tu as raison, mais es-tu sur qu'elle est bien de notre espèce ? » répliqua son ami qui s'était pris au jeu.

T'as raison, il faut qu'elle passe le test. Hell' veux-tu le passer ?

Bien sûr, monsieurs les gigottos.

Alors, voici les 2 seules, les 2 uniques questions dont tu dois répondre.1) aujourd'hui, à quelle heure t'ais tu levée ? Et est-ce une habitude ? questionna très sérieusement Nicolas.

Alors grand-chef, la première réponse est 5h et la deuxième est que tous les matins, je me lève entre 5h et 7h. » dit-elle d'un ton de confidence. Les garçons étaient bouche bée. Héllènis était morte de rire et leur dirent :

« Si vous voyez votre tête ! Mais fermer votre bouche, vous allez manger des mouches, je ne pense pas que c'est très appétissant. » Nicolas se reprit le premier et lui demanda :

C'est vrai, tu ne blagues pas, c'est sérieux.

Bien oui.

Et pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? demanda Grégoire.

J'ai pris l'habitude et comme çà je peux faire mon jogging tranquille sans être gênée.

T'aimes faire du sport demanda curieusement Nicolas.

Oui, j'adore ça. Cela vous plairait que nous fessions du jogging ensemble ?

Oui, cela serait cool mais moi je me lève pas avant 6h.et toi Greg t'en penses quoi ?

Pareil pour l'heure mais je n'aie plus trop fait de sport depuis un moment donc si on commence doucement, je marche avec vous répondit-il.

Je pense que cela marche. Je ne croie pas que vous suiviez mon rythme sportif. Dit Méllènis d'air air content.

C'est quoi ton rythme ? demanda curieusement Nico.

Ce matin, j'ai fais une vingtaine de km en courant, une dizaine en nageant et des exercices d'étirements et de musculations.

Wooaouuuuup, bien dit donc, pour être une sportive t'en es une. Je ne pourrais même pas faire 1/10ème de ça, même pendant une semaine. Affirma Greg'.

Les élèves encore endormis commençaient à arriver par groupe de 2 à 4, Héllènis qui avait finit de déjeuner informa les garçons :

« -Comme j'ai fini de manger, je voudrais bien retourner dans ma chambre pour pouvoir commencée à emménager. Mais j'aimerais avoir mon emploi du temps avant où dois-je demander ou à qui ?

Pour ton information, c'est le directeur de chaque maison qui les donne à chaque classe de sa maison. Mais comme tu ne fais partit d'aucune maison, je ne sais pas à qui tu dois t'adresser. lui renseigna Greg'.

Je vais suivre ton conseil, je pense aller demander au professeur Rogue, c'est bien le directeur des serpentards.

Noooooooonnnnn, je te le déconseille, c'est prof sadique qui n'arrête pas d'enlever injustement des tonnes de points aux autres. Alors que des qu'un serpentards fait une connerie, il n'a rien. Il y a McGonagall qui vient arriver va plutôt lui demander, c'est la directrice des Griffondors, c'est une bonne prof et elle est juste. Expliqua Nicolas.

Je fais suivre vos conseils » et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

McGonagall qui venait s'installer fit la première à voir arriver l'adolescente et elle prévient Severus et Albus. Héllènis était en face de la table. Quand Dumbledore lui demanda le pourquoi de sa venue :

« - J'aimerais, si possible avoir mon emploi du temps des cours, pour que je puisse commencer à installer mes affaires dans l'appartement sans être inquiéter de ne pas savoir dans quelle cours, je serais, monsieur le directeur.

C'est donc ça, Melle Sess. C'est le professeur Rogue qui là.

Merci, monsieur. »

Et Héllènis se dirigea vers le bout de la table, là où son père se trouvait.

Rogue prévenu par Minerva accueille froidement sa fille :

Que puis-je pour vous Melle Sess ?

Professeur, j'ai appris par le directeur que vous aviez mon emploi du temps.

C'est exact.

Pourrais-je l'avoir, s'il vous plait ?

Rogue se pencha pour chercher dans son cartable et prit le planning de sa fille et lui tendit.

Le voici, Melle Sess.

Méllènis l'accepta et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle aperçut qu'un mot y était glissé de la part de son père. Elle le mit dans sa poche, pour pouvoir aller le lire tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Quand elle repassera près de la table des serdaigles et dit à ses amis :

« Je commence par 2 h de défenses contre les forces du mal (Auteur ''je mettrais les autrefois que DCFM '' ) avec les serpentard et les pousouffles. Je n'ais aucun cours avec vous aujourd'hui. Alors, on pourrais-je voir à la pause ?

Ok, et bonne chance leur répondirent les serdaigles.

Emploi du temps

De **Melle D.R.Sess**

7ème année

**lundi**

**mardi**

**mercredi**

**jeudi**

**vendredi**

**samedi**

8h20

9h15

**défenses contre**

** métamorphose G/P**

**vol G/Sp**

**potions**

**vol**

**les forces du mal**

PR McGonagall

Mme Bibine

PR Rogue **S/G**

9h20

10h15

**(DCFM) Sp/P**

**enchantement**

**étude des ruines**

**étude des moldus**

**Mme Bibine**

**cour supplémentaire**

PR Colred

Pr Flit **Sd**

PR Rabbilerd** G6/7**

**Sp**

**G/Sp**

PR Dumbledore

**pause de 15 min**

10h30

11h25

**métamorphose **

**étude des ruines**

**étude des moldus**

**enchantement**

**étude des animaux magiques**

**botanie**

PR Rabbilerd **G6/7**

**Sp**

PR Hagrid Sd

11h30

12h25

**G/P**

**étude des animaux magiques**

**potions**

Pr Flit

**(DCFM) Sp/P**

PR chouavre

PR McGonagall

PR Hagrid **Sd**

**PR Rogue S/G**

**Sd**

PR Colred

**P/Sd**

12h30

13h55

**REPAS dans la grande salle**

14h00

14h55

**potions**

**botanie P/Sd**

**(DCFM) Sp/P**

**métamorphose G/P**

PR chouavre

PR Colred

PR McGonagall

15h00

15h55

**Sp/G**

**cour supplémentaire**

**botanie P/Sd**

**enchantement**

PR Rogue

PR Dumbledore

PR chouavre

Pr Flit **Sd**

pause de 15 min

16h10

17h05

**Sp** :Serpentard

**Sd** :Serdaigle

**G **: Griffondor

**P **: Pousouffle

Melle Sess, vous partagerez les classes des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Et comme prévue, vos cours ne sont pas après 16h, ce qui vous permettra de suivre vos autres cours extra-scolaires.

Professeur McGonagall

Directrice adjointe de poudlard


	4. 4 : La drôle de discussion avec

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 4 : La drôle de discussion avec les elfes de maison**

- - - - - - - - -

Hélènis se dirigea vers sa chambre car elle avait décidé d'aider les elfes et de choisir la décoration et les objets qu'elle voudra y mettre. Mais aussi que certaines de ses affaires devaient ne pas être touchées par les elfes de maison, ni par les Hommes. Elle alla se changer et arrivée la haut, elle regarda ce que les elfes avaient fait. Maintenant, la pièce était propre, il ne restait que de la tuyauterie à faire dans la salle de bain et à meublée le lieu. L'appartement comportait 4 pièces : le hall, une petite pièce qui ressemblait plus au mélange d'un couloir et d'une pièce ronde ; la chambre, la plus grande pièce de l'appartement, qui est séparé par qu'un demi mur du bureau. Et la dernière pièce est une jolie salle de bain d'où les fenêtres donnent sur le lac et ses environs.

Les elfes de maison qui l'avait vu, furent étonnée de voir la future propriétaire dans un jean déchirer qui parsemé de trous et de taches de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, avec un grand T-short qui avait suivit le même traitement avec ses cheveux attachés en une simple couette haute. Alors que dans les cuisines, il avait entendu qu'elle était habillée et coiffée d'une manière incroyablement jolie et sophistiquée, hier soir. Et ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle fessait là habillés de cet accoutrement. Le chef de ce chantier, l'elfe Byrt s'adressa à l'humaine d'une voix timide :

Nous sommes désolés mais votre appartement n'est pas encore près, nous nous dépêchons au maximum pour finir le plutôt possible.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas pour vérifier votre travaille.

Mais pourquoi, alors ? Des que ces mots sont sortir de sa bouche, il se tapa sur sa tête qui commençait à saigner et se cacha les yeux. Je suis désolé, l'elfe Byrt est trop curieux, excusez-moi, maîtresse ?

Héllènis attrapa et bloqua le bras de Byrt pour qui arrête de se taper. Et lui parla dans une très bon Elfais _( langue des elfes de maison. Auteur '' je suis désolé car je suis carrément nul quand il s'agit d'inventer des noms''.)_

'''frère Bryt, calmé toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne m'as pas offensée, la déesse Querta ne te ferras rien.' Je te le promets.''

Bryt se calma et les autres elfes s'étaient arrêtés de travailler à cause de l'étonnement d'entendre une humaine parlée leur langue natale, qui était pour dire un langage très mystérieux car peu d'elfes la parlait devant d'autres espèces. Le peu de livre où une bride de texte était sur ce sujet, parlait d'une légende ancienne.

'''tu parles notre langue, sœur ? '''

'''oui, je la parle. Elfe Byrt, vous devez vous soigner, cela pourrait s'infecter. '''

'''vous êtes trop bonne.'''

L'un des elfes de maison s'avança et interrogea d'un air inquiet l'humaine qui parlait leur langue.

'''comment sais-tu parler notre langue, humaine ? '''

Byrt intervient : ''' ne parle pas comme çà à elle ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tutoies ? Tu n'as aucun droit de le faire ? Treza '''

'''laisse, je vais lui répondre même si son affront est non négligeable. Je connais votre langue car j'ai vécu avec vos frères et vos sœurs pendant 3 années entières et je garde toujours le contact avec eux. '''

''' mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi, ils vous l'ont appris car notre langue est pour nous notre identité, ce qui nous différencie des autres espèces. Je ne vous crois pas, car des familles elfais ont servi des familles humaines mais je n'ais pas pour çà qu'ils leur apprirent notre langue. '''répliqua Treza.

'''sauf, qu'il a une chose que je ne vous ais pas dit, c'est que ces elfes n'étaient pas sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Mais c'est le conseil des éléments qui avait proposé que j'habite chez eux, le tant de me remettre de mes blessures et de m'y habituer, et aussi de pouvoir grandir en paix. '''

'''le conseil des éléments ? Vous le connaissez ? Qui est vous pour que vous, une humaine le connaisse ? '''questionna Treza car il était surpris par sa réponse.

''' je connais le conseil car il a décidé de ma sauver après l'Accident _sa voix trembla quand elle prononça le mot _et je fais maintenant partie du conseil.'''

'''oh désolé, Maîtresse. ''' Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'inclina. Pendant ce temps, Byrt et les autres elfes s'inclinèrent eux aussi.

'''relevez-vous et continué votre travail.'''dit-elle d'une voix douce .Et ils obéirent sauf Treza et Byrt qui était toujours au sol et qui attendait que la maîtresse veulent bien leur adresser la parole.

''' que voulez-vous ? '''

Treza prit le premier la parole : '''je m'excuse de vous avoir tutoyer, a lors que je connaissais ni votre nom, ni votre titre et que vous ne n'avez pas donné l'autorisation de le faire. J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerais de ma bêtise. '''

'''Je t'excuse, c'est déjà oublier. '''

''' merci, merci vous vraiment bonne est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? '''

'''mais je n'ais rien. Je voudrais bien que Dumbledore et aucun autre humain sache mon titre et mon rôle, et aussi mais je sais que cela sera impossible, que vous ne m'appeler plut maîtresse ? '''

'''Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas obéir à votre 2ème demande, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas respecter votre rang. Mais je préviendrais tous les elfes du château pour qu'ils gardent le secret. '''

'''Merci à toi, Treza. Et vous Byrt que me voulez-vous ? '''

Bryt prit la parole : ''' je voulais savoir, pourquoi vous êtes ici, si ce n'est pas pour vérifier notre travaille ? '''

Maîtresse Héllènis lui répondit : '''je suis ici pour vous aider. Et aussi comme cela sera ma chambre, je voudrais l'aménager à ma façon et avec les meubles que j'aimerais et que Poudlard a en réserve. '''

'''mais vous ne devez pas vous abaisser à travailler comme cela'''.

'''je ne considère pas çà comme du travaille mais plutôt comme une sorte de jeu ou un loisir. '''

'''bien, maîtresse. Comment voulez-vous qu'on travaille ? '''

'''je pense que je vais aller chercher des meubles et des tapisseries, etc.. avec un des votre. Et sinon, je pense vous laissez vous occuper de la fin du nettoyage de l'appartement. Quand pensez-vous ? '''

'''Je serais t'accord avec toute vos instructions, maîtresse.'''

'''Je veux ton vrai avis. '''

'''Euh, je pense que cela est bien sauf que notre peuple se déplace par une magie qui n'est pas la même que la votre et comme vous semblez ne pas savoir exactement ce que vous voulez, il faudra fouiller de nombreuses pièces qui ne sont pas toujours facile d'accès et souvent loin entre elles. '''

'''stop, je t'arrête. Je peux me déplacer rapidement dans le château, il faudra seulement que je mette sur l'elfe qui m'accompagnera un sort de repérage. Et je n'aurais cas le suivre.'''

'''alors, il n'y a aucun problème. '''

Il appela les autres elfes pour leur dirent les instructions et appela un elfe. Il s'appelle Dobby et Byrt lui demanda accompagner la Maîtresse dans le château pour qu'elle trouve des meubles. Dobby s'avança doucement avec la tête baissée vers Héllènis. Et lui expliqua qui était à son servis. Héllènis qui n'aimait pas qu'on la traite avec trop de respect lui dit à l'oreille.

'''salut, je peux de tutoyer ? '''

'''bien sûr la maîtresse à tout les droits'''

'''donc je te demande de ne plus m'appeler par mon titre mais plutôt mon nom ou mon prénom. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? '''

'''Je m'appelle Dobby. Quelle est votre nom ? '''

'''mon nom est Sess. '''

'''Bien, Melle Sess je suis votre guide et je vais vous accompagner vers les salles où sont stockés les matériels non utilisés de l'école. Veillez me suivre. '''

'''attends, je vais de lancer un sort pour que je puisse de suivre''' et elle le fit.

Ils visitèrent le château dans ces mille et un recoins, du dernier sous-sol aux greniers. Et quand ils reviennent aux appartements, une heure était passée. Byrt qui venait de les voir arriver demanda à Héllènis :

''' comment compte tu ramené les affaires qui t'ont plus ? Car je n'en voie aucunes autour de vous ; Vous n'avez comme même pas rien trouver. '''

'''ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai posé un sort sur les affaires qui m'ont plus et je n'aurais plus car les faire venir ici par un simple sort. Le nettoyage est finit ? '''

oui, tout est propre, tout brille.

Héllènis regarda tout autour d'elle, et elle fut admirative par leur travail,le sol qui était du parquet était propre et ciré. Les murs peints avaient retrouvé leur couleur beige. Les toiles d'araignée étaient parties avec leurs occupantes. Les tapis avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs d'avant. La pièce où se trouvait Héllènis était superbe. Quand elle parla , elle était émerveillé

C'est magnifique, vous n'aurez pas dû travailler autant. C'est plus que parfait.

je suis contente que cela vous plaise, maintenant il reste juste les meubles à mettre.

Dobby intervient : je pense que certains meubles qu'elle a choisie n'exécite des petites réparations et tous un peu de nettoyage.

Dobby a raison certains meubles qu'y m'ont plu sont un peu amochés mais je les réparerais un peu plus tard et à ma façon. Mais si vous voulez, vous pourrez les nettoyer vite fait si cela ne vous gêne pas.

cela ne nous gêne pas du tout, emmener-les ici. Et nous le ferrions. Dans moins de vingt minutes, il va être l'heure de vos cours, Maîtresse. Vous devriez aller vous changer car je ne penses pas que vous voudrez aller à vos cours comme ça.

Héllènis fit apparaître une glace pour pouvoir se regarder, quand elle aperçu son reflet, elle se mit à sourire car Bryt avait raison ses cheveux étaient noirs de poussières, et ses vêtements étaient dans le même états. Elle fit disparaître le miroir et répondit à Byrt.

tu as raison, je vais aller me changer.

Et avant qu'elle parte, elle prononça une formule qui fit apparaître tous les meubles choisis dans l'appartement à la place qu'elle voulait les mettrent. Puis elle courut dans l'appartement de son père pour se nettoyer ses cheveux et son visage. Elle se changea et pris ses affaires pour le double cours de DFCM et partit en courant vers la salle ou devait se tenir le cours car elle était presque en retard.


	5. 5 : le cours enflammé de Défense Contre

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 5 : le cours enflammé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

- - - - - - - - -

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle, elle trouva une note qui disait que le cours se passait dans le parc. Là, avec des pousouffles qu'étaient aussi pas très en avance, ils coururent jusqu'au parc. Où le professeur Colred les attendait. Il attendait les autres retardataires car Héllènis et son groupe n'étaient pas les seul à avoir dû courir. Le professeur Colred était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui portait une horrible cicatrice lui coupant la joue gauche en deux. Son regard était glacial, et quand il regardait ses élèves, on pouvait voir qu'il les regardait comme ci ils étaient qu'un tas de poussière. Ce n'était pas homme sportif.

Quand tous les élèves furent enfin réunit, il leur parla d'une voix puissante.

« Comme vos camarades sont en retard, avant que le cours commence vous aller me faire 10 fois le tour du parc.

Un serpentard qui était un des premiers arrivés demanda :

« Mais professeur, pourquoi ceux qui n'ont rien fait devrait eux aussi le faire ?

moins 10 points pour serpentard pour manque de respect envers un professeur. Quand je dis quelque chose, vous ne devez pas me contredire. Et pour bien vous le faire comprendre, quelques difficultés sont rajouter au parcourt. » et il fit un geste avec sa baguette et des obstacles apparurent sur le terrain de Poudlard. « Et vous suivrez un chemin tout tracer. Maintenant courrez » quand il prononça sa dernière phrase des lumières vertes étaient apparut pour indiquées le chemin.

Les élèves voyant que leur nouveau professeur n'était pas sympathique lui obéir. Il ne fallait pas que courir mais aussi escalader, nager, se faufiler et le faire sans aucune magie. Certains élèves, surtout issue d'une famille sorcier commençait à fatiguer des le 2ème tour, car ils n'étaient pas habituer à temps d'exercice. Ils n'avaient qu'une petite dizaine élèves qui commençait leur 9ème tours, ce groupe était composé d'un ¾ de serpentard, ¼ de pousouffles et Héllènis. Quand le groupe finirent leur 10ème tour, certains n'en avaient fait que 3. Et un groupe de filles de pousouffle qui n'en pouvait plus s'arrêtèrent à leur 5 tour. Le professeur qui les avait vues s'arrêter se dirigea vers elles et leur exprima son mécontentement :

« mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas finit. Retournez au parcours.

mais professeur, nous n'en pouvons plus, nous sommes fatigués. S'exclama l'une d'elles.

mais je me fous que vous soyez fatigués. Retourner faire vos tours.

Héllènis qui avait entendu leur conversation s'avança vers son professeur avant que celui ci ne lance un sort aux pousouffles et lui dit :

professeur, elles sont éternuée, elles n'en peuvent plus. Laissez les se reposez.

Professeur Colred étonné que un de ses élèves n'avait pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas être contredit ,se retourna pour faire face à l'imprudente.

Melle Sess, vous avez de la chance que vous n'êtes dans aucune maison car sinon, vous aurez déjà 200 points en moins. Et donc à la place de cette punition, et comme vous voulez venir porter secours à ses 6 demoiselles. Vous allez donc courir à leur place, vous avez 30 tours à courir à partir de maintenant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent des arrivants car déjà que 10 tours avait tué la plupart de la classe alors 30 tours ! Le professeur qui attendait que cette élève lui réplique quelque chose, fut étonné comme la plupart des élèves de voir qu'Héllènis partait vers les 30 tours. Héllènis était partit d'une allure rapide et les élèves se demandaient comment elle allait tenir. Alors que les jeunes la remerciaient en silence.

'' Pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu fermer ma grande gueule pour une fois! Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer et là, je vais courir ces 30 tours sans aucun problème. Je sais que ce jogging n'est rien comparer aux entraînements que le conseil des éléments me fessait faire mais comment je fais expliquer çà aux autres élèves, moi.

**Flash-back**

La scène se passe de nuit, à l'orée d'une sombre forêt et au-dessus de celle-ci une énorme chaîne de montagne s'y dresse. Sur le chemin qui entre dans cette forêt, trois silhouettes y sont. Ce sont 2 ''hommes'' plutôt un elfe et un nain qui donnent des conseils à la troisième personne. Elle est un peu plus grande que nain, c'est une humaine, elle a environ 9 ans. L'elfe lui dit :

« Tu sais que si tu réussis cette épreuve, le nom que tu porteras dans toute notre communauté te sera révéler. Et tu sauras membre entier du conseil. »

Le nain prit à son tour la parole : « je sais que tu en es capable petite humaine, grâce aux entraînements que tu as eut et à ta volonté, tu y arriveras. Tiens prends ce poignard » et tendit à la frêle silhouette un poignard qui était caché dans sa ceinture.

L'enfant trembla et s'exprima d'une toute petite voix : « merci, professeur. Mais je ne m'hérite pas ce poignard car... »

L'elfe l'interrompit : « Si Sicoll de le donne, c'est que tu le mérite. Prends-le. Et pars, ton épreuve d'attend. »

La petite fille les salua et marcha en direction de la forêt qui l'engouffra.

**Fin du flash-back**

Mais quand même ce prof est injuste, Maitre Sicoll lui est sévère mais au moins il ne traite pas ses élèves comme des moins que rien. Et ces filles, elles ne pouvaient pas faire un pas de plus, alors à quoi les faire courir, à pars les blesser. Ah ! Je viens de faire mon 20ème tour, déjà ! Elles sont marrantes les têtes des élèves de ce cours, on dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme. Et la tête du prof, il a les yeux de merlin frit, il ne croyait pas que j'étais capable de faire tous ces tours. Ce mec n'est qu'un sexisme. La crise des professeurs de DCFM doit être grave pour que Dumbledore embauche des moins que rien. Poudlard a perdu de sa renommée sur ces professeurs. On dirait que c'est le dernier tour, je pense que je vais piquer un sprint pour m'étirer un peu les jambes.

Les élèves étaient bouche bée, quand ils virent arriver Héllènis, elle était à peine essoufflée. Les 6 filles qu'elles avaient sauvées des derniers tours, lui sautèrent au cou pour montrer leurs remerciements. Et c'est donc comme çà que le professeur la trouva entrain de manquer d'air à cause de ces six qui malgré leurs bonnes volontés l'étouffait plus qu'autre chose. Et il prit la parole :

« Melle SESS. D'après que j'ai vu, cela ne vous à pas suffit vos 20 tours de piste, on va voir maintenant si vous vous en sortez aussi bien dans un combat avec une créature magique et bien sur sans baguette.

Un murmure parcoura les élèves, à Poudlard on n'avait pas vu un professeur de DCFM aussi tarée et dangereux. Et même le professeur Rogue, qui pourtant favorise sa maison n'avait fait risquer la vie à l'un de ses élèves.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur fit léviter une caisse jusque dans le parc et la posa sans ménagement. D'un autre mouvement, il fit un cratère dans le sol de quatre mètres de rayon et d'une profondeur de trois mètres.

« Melle SESS, voici l'arène dans laquelle vous serez, et merci de me remettre votre baquette magique.

Millénis se rapprocha de lui et avant de la donner murmura quelque chose et sa baguette fut des étincelles et lui tendit. regarda la baguette

qu'avez-vous fait ?

Héllènis lui répondit avec un sourire au coin, très serpentard.

moi, un simple sort de protection, que vous devez sûrement connaître vu que c'est vous le professeur.

et quels sont les effets de se sort ?

Je vous réponds car vous ne semblez pas le connaître (rire), ce sort permettre à personne d'autre que moi de lancer un sort et me précise où est ma baquette à tout moment et qui là.

Pourquoi l'avez vous lancé ?

bizarre, normalement c'est le professeur qui pose les questions aux élèves et pas le contraire (rire, les serpentard était ravie de l'humour de la nouvelle). Je l'ai lancé juste pour précaution, cela vous gène ?

non, en aucun point dit-il énervé par le discours de son élève et la prit de ces mains. « Maintenant, aller dans l'arène. »

Un garçon de pousoffle s'exclama : « Sans arme ! »

vous avez raison jeune homme, et elle se battra si elle en a le courage qu'avec son corps et le peu de cervelle qu'elle a. et cela arrivera à tous ceux qui oseront me contredire. Répondit l'enseignant en regardant un à un ces élèves.

Le silence régnait quand il fut interrompu par le bruit étouffé d'un saut. Et les élèves purent voir la nouvelle dans l'arène aménager. Elle prit la parole : « j'entends votre créature, professeur. ne pouvant plus qu'une de ses élèves ne lui obéisse pas, lança la caisse en bois dans l'arène qui en touchant le sol éclata et laissa apparaître une sorte de lion, mais il mesurait le double en taille et sa queue était composer de plusieurs serpents.

Une serpentard qui est très serdaigle s'exclama :

« Le professeur est fou, aucun élèves, ni même aurores qualifiés peuvent battre un lionsert et même avec de la magie cela est un acte très difficile voir impossible. Cet animal est très puissant et agile. Le venin des serpents à sa queue, est mortel. Les griffes de l'animal produisent de profonde coupure qu'on ne peut pas guérir à l'aide de la magie. Ces animaux sont heureusement très rare mais aussi pratiquement imbattable.»

Les élèves qui venait de comprendre la dangerosité de l'animal, hurent un hoquet de surprise. Leur nouveau professeur était-il vraiment fou ?

RAR :

**greg83:**

Merci du review tu es le premier.

Merci tu conseil, je viens de le faire, c'est juste que j'aie oublié de le faire et étant pas très bonne en anglais j'ai un peu de mal. harry aura un rôle important mais pas le principal car c'est Héllènis qui l'aura, mais avec rogue, harry sera juste derrière.

Harry va apprend à aller au bout de ces pouvoirs et en va en découvrir d'autre ainsi que des secrets du côté de sa mère.et j'attends ton avis définitif et toutes les critiques et peut-être les compliments avec. Cela m'aidera à progresser.


	6. 6 : Le combat dans l’arène et discussion

- - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 6 : Le combat dans l'arène et discussion. 

- - - - - - - - -

****

Héllènis était dans l'arène aménager, la caisse venant d'être lâché violament et quand elle toucha le sol, elle éclata. Et un jeune lionsert y sortit.

'' Pourquoi il me met quand adversaire cet animal ? Et on plus c'est interdit dans posséder, cette espèce est protéger vu leur nombre. Plusieurs problème me vient : un si je ne fais rien, je meurs, cela deviens une habitude. Deux surtout rester discrète pour ne pas être repéré. Trois récupérer cet animal des horriblement mains de ce prof, car vu l'état de l'animal, il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps et à été maltraité. La colère se mit à monter en elle, en pensant simplement qu'un simple humain peut maltraiter un animal et en plus magique. Alors qu'eux au moins, ne détruisent pas, ne tuent pas pour le plaisir mais pour survivre. Et non pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre.''

Le lionsert se releva et affamé par la faim et aveuglé par la vengeance se dirigea férocement devant sa seule proie, Héllènis pour la tuer. Héllènis qui avait compris le pourquoi de la férocité de l'animal se mit en position d'attaque. Et chaque fois que l'animal l'attaquait, elle l'esquivait mais elle savait qu'elle devait trouver une solution car au bout d'un moment ces réflexes ne serait plus suffixant à cause de la fatigue.

---------------------------------------------------

Les élèves après 15 minutes, de voir leur compagne encore vivante, elle ne fessait qu'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner du fil à retord. Quand soudain elle s'arrête de bouger et se prit la patte de l'animal en plein ventre ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Les élèves ne comprenaient plus rien et étaient horrifiés. Quand le lionsert allait la mordre à la gorge et que le professeur ne fessait rien pour aider. Une élève demanda au professeur de récupérer la bête, leur enseignent qui venait de se calmer et donc de comprendre son énorme bêtise, lança donc un sort pour faire enfermer l'animal dans une nouvelle cage. Mais le sort se détruisit sur la peau de l'animal qui ne fit détourner sa tête que quelques secondes. Les élèves furent encore plus horrifiés (si c'est possible) et le professeur venait de comprendre que par la mort d'une de ces élèves, il allait être virer et même peut-être être envoyer à azkaban, et sur son visage, on pouvait voir un air effondré. Certains élèves détournaient ou fermaient leurs yeux de la scène fataliste; mais qu'on il regardait à nouveau dans le cractère une scène tout à fait différente se déroulait. Le liosert était allongé sur les dos et je fessais caresser le ventre par Héllènis qui, elle assis, se fessait amoureuse écrasé les jambes par la monstrueuse bête sanguinaire qui à ce moment ressemblait surtout à un bébé lion entrain de jouer. Même ceux qui avaient laissé leurs yeux ouverts n'avaient rien vu car ils furent un instant ébloui par un flash de lumière intense.

---------------------------------------------------

Le bruit fait par les élèves émerveillés, fit revenir Héllènis à la réalité. Elle fut contente que les élèves ni son professeur avait compris ce qu'elle avait sinon elle n'aurait pas été regarder par des regards curieux mais d'autres regards qui ne sont en aucun point plaisants. Elle décida que le macht était fini et grimpa le long de la paroi et remonta en haut du cratère. Arrivés en haut, avant que les filles ne lui tombent encore sur les bras, Keytan qui l'avait suivit, se mit à ronronner en se frottant à ses jambes. Les élèves qui voyaient le lionsert sortit de sa prison se mirent à reculer et parut surpris qu'il n'attaque pas.

Mr Siccoll qui venait de reprendre ces esprits créa une cage et lui parla :

« _-_Melle Sess, je dois reconnaître que vous avez une facilité pour ce cours. Et je voudrais savoir comment vous avez fait pour le dompter ? Après que vous le remettez en cage. »

Le visage venait de devenir implacible et ne démentait aucun de ses sentiments et elle parla d'une voix neutre :

« sans vous manquez de respect, c'est vous le professeur et c'est donc vous le plus compétent dans ce domaine et c'est donc à vous de le remettre en cage et non à moi, une pauvre élève. »

Mr Sicoll prit sa baguette et essaya de le remettre en cage, mais au bout de plusieurs adsorbés ou ricoché sur la peau de l'animal qui pour le moment restait implacide. Mais son dernier essaie fut de trop car Keytan _( pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris c'est le lionsert) _lui sauta dessus, et le reversa. Maintenant l'animal était dessus sa proie, lui compressant les poumons, et le bloquant au sol. Sicoll se mit à paniquer, se débattre mais il était toujours sous la bête mais en étant encore plus fatigués et essoufflés. Il venait de montrer à ses élèves qu'il n'était en aucun cas un pro dans sa matière enseignée.

C'est à ce moment, qu'un sec claquement de langue fit se déplacer Keytan et qu'il rejoignit Héllènis qui venait de le rappeler. Le professeur se leva quand il fut remit de son état de choc et leur expliqua :

_-_« le cours est terminé,»

Les élèves soulagés partirent en direction du château avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance avant le prochain cours. Héllènis montait rejoindre sa chambre, en retard sur les autres car elle était aller chercher sa baguette, croisa le directeur :

_-_« Melle Sess, j'ai vous la fin de votre cours et vous m'avez déjà démontré votre don avec les animaux. Et je pense que cet animal, vous obéir plus où moins bien, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ on peut dire çà.

_-_ qu'est ce que vous allez faire de lui, c'est un animal sauvage et pas de compagnies ? Et en plus dangereux.

_-_ je ne sais pas encore mais je pense que je lui rendrais sa liberté des qu'il sera sevré et apte à se débrouiller seul. Je le libérais dans son milieu naturel d'origine.

_-_ mais avant ?

_-_ je pense le garder avec moi à Poudlard, et après le laisser se débrouillé dans la forêt interdite.

_-_ je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée.

_-_ m'autorisé vous à le gardé ici ?

_- _oui, mais il faudra lui jeter certains sorts pour ne pas faire attention à lui ou le rendre invisible. »

Dit le professeur Dumbledore sourire aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Keytan disparut et aller se frotter aux jambes du directeur.

« - je pense que se ne sera pas nécessaire, mais Melle Sess je pense que vous devrez lui mettre une laisse pour le tenir. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle sortit sa baguette et d'un cou de poignée elle vit apparaître une laisse. Elle la baissa au cou de Keytan qu'elle seul pouvait voir. La laisse alors disparut aussi.

« _-_ bon, ce problème est réglé » informa Dumbledore et lança un sort autour d'eux. « Parlons de chose plus sérieuse_ ( Dumbledore trouve que la vie de ces étudiants est moins importants que çà, bizarre mais c'est Dumby)_ quelle comportement aller vous prendre avec votre père, comme vous n'êtes pas dans sa maison, il ne voudra pas vous traiter avec beaucoup de respect. Quel comportement allez-vous prendre ?

_- _j'ai une petite idée sur la question, mais je vous ferais la surprise.

_-_ d'accord, maintenant allez en cours. »

La cloche retentit et le directeur repartit après avoir enlevé le sort de confidencité.

Désolé mais ce chapitre est assez court.

**greg83 :** merci quand même ; Normalement Harry arrive dans le chapitre suivant ou un peu après.

**Virginia Potter : **merci à toi

**Annonce :** Si vous avez des idées à me proposer, je sais qu'elle ligne suivra l'histoire mais il me manque quelques idées.

**Important :** si vous lisez ma fic merci de reviewé.


	7. avis aux lecteurs

Avis aux lecteurs :

**Plus de chapitres avant le milieu des vacances ou la rentrée pour cause de VACANCES.**

**Mais en compensation des ces mois d'attentes, un lot de plusieurs chapitres seront là à mon retour.**

**Merci de me mettre des reviews si vous voulez que je continue d'écrire la fic '' la fille de severus ''**

**éloune**


End file.
